Wallmaster
'''Wallmasters' are hand shaped monsters belonging to the Master family in the The Legend of Zelda series. They made their first appearance in ''The Legend of Zelda''. They have appeared in a lot of Zelda games and usually serves as moving traps that will take back Link to the beginning of the room or the dungeon. ''The Legend of Zelda'' series ''The Legend of Zelda'' .]] Wall Masters emerge from the walls and attempt to grab Link and bring him to the beginning of the dungeon in ''The Legend of Zelda. When defeated, Wall Masters may drop either a Heart, one Rupee, five Rupees or a Clock. ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past, Wallmasters are found in the Skull Woods and in certain areas of Ganon's Tower. While they can be killed, a room can never be cleared of them, as they returns after a certain period of time. They fall from the ceiling is preceded by a dropping sound, and their shadow can be seen on the ground before they land. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' '' and The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask.]] In The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, the Wallmasters have the appearances of mummified severed hands with clawed fingernails. They are mainly found in the Shadow Temple. Like in their past appearances, they will fall from the ceiling and try to grab Link and drag him back to the start of the dungeon. Their arrival can be noticed by the steadily growing shadow beneath Link and the ominous sound reminiscent of howling wind that can be heard at the same time. Interestingly, if the Link looks up in first-person while the Wallmaster begins to fall, it will disappear, probably because the shadow and sound are made before the Wallmaster is actually loaded on-screen. Navi's Comment "Watch out for its shadow on the floor. Destroy it before it goes back up to the ceiling!" ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' In The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, they are identical to how they appeared in Ocarina of Time like a lot of returning enemies from this game. They are mainly found Beneath the Well and in the grave found in Ikana Graveyard that can be opened on the Final Day. Tatl's Comment Keep an eye out for it by watching for its shadow on the floor. Get it before it goes back up to the ceiling. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages''/''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons'' In the Oracles, the Wallmasters are depicted as big red hands. They once again fall from the ceiling and try to drag Link back to the beginning of the dungeon. They are more frequently encountered in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages than in The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Veran also summons a Wallmaster to drag Link to the final area. ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures, they look like an hybrid between their Ocarina of Time incarnation and their A Link to the Past incarnation. They look like mummified clawed hands but with the aesthetic and color scheme of the ones seen in A Link to the Past. They only appears in the Palace of Winds. They guard cetrain rooms and will start descent down toward the Links if they step into their area of effects while making a moaning sound. If they catch a Link they will slowly bring him back to the entrance of the room making him loose Force Gems in the process. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' .]] In ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, they appear as shadowy presences that will bring Link back to the entrance of the room unlike the Floormasters that will force Link to go back to the entrance of the dungeon. Their aesthetic is similar to the Floormasters from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker as well as Phantom Ganon as he appears in the Toon style. The Minish Cap Figurine "Appears in dungeons. If these guys grab you, they'll send you back to the start of the dungeon. Dodge them as they fall, then attack." ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds'' .]] The Wallmasters are mainly found in the Skull Woods and Lorule Castle in ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds. They are similar to their A Link to the Past incarnation in appearance. They will drag Link back to the entrance of the dungeon but Link can take advantage of the Wallmaster grabing him to trick them into dropping him on out of reach switches. ''The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes'' The Wallmasters only appears as special enemies in The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes that only appear in the "Evade the Wallmaster!" Drablands Challenges. This time around, the Wallmasters look artificial in nature with what looks like the Sheikah eye on its back. When one appears, it will choose a Link to follow and, after a period of time, will slam down onto its target. If one slams down onto a Link, it will result in an instant KO and a loss of a Fairy for all the Links. Destroying a Wallmaster will delay its attempts to grab a Link, reappearing moments later. The effect of a Wallmaster's slam can damage other enemies. Wallmasters can be stunned if they are hit with certain items. They also appear in the coliseum if only two Links are fighting. Other appearances ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda'' .]] In ''Cadence of Hyrule: Crypt of the NecroDancer feat. The Legend of Zelda, the wallmaster mostly stays within the walls themselves and will grab Link, Zelda, Cadence or Yves if they gets too close or try to dig through the wall with a Shovel. If they cash them, they will bring them back to the entrance of the dungeon as they are only found in dungeons or complexe caves. Category:The Legend of Zelda enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:Masters